


If You Asked

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they made out happened in the investigation room. If you asked Rosa, it was no big deal, nothing to freak out about. If you asked Gina, well, why the heck wouldn’t she go for that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Asked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day, Mierke!

The first time they made out happened in the investigation room. If you asked Rosa, it was no big deal, nothing to freak out about. It was late, they were tired, it seemed like the thing to do. Whatever. It happens. Everyone does it.

If you asked Gina, well, why the heck wouldn’t she go for that? Rosa is hot and has super nice lips and Gina is not the kind of girl who turns that kind of opportunity down when it’s right there in front of her. So she went for it, and she did not regret it at all. (And if Rosa tells you she regrets it, then she is totally lying to you.)

The second time they made out happened after hours at a bar. They were there celebrating Boyle’s unbirthday or his trip to wonderland or some such nonsense, and the drinks were flowing. Lots of drinks were flowing.

If you asked Rosa, it was because that stupid Peralta dared her to. And Rosa does not back down from a dare. Ever. Plus Gina looks a little mesmerizing when she’s dancing, or whatever she calls it when she’s wriggling her hips around like that and licking her lips a little like that, so it’s not like it was a hardship or anything. It wasn’t. But it was mostly because of the dare. So don’t bring it up again.

If you asked Gina, it was because she’s Gina and she can get whoever she damn well pleases and after three shots of vodka — or maybe it was five? Heck, it could have been seven! Who’s counting? — she damn well wanted Rosa. So she enticed her as she does with her dancing ways because no one can resist her dancing ways and sure enough a few minutes later Rosa was all over her, drawn into Gina’s lips and forgetting her own name, as it happens with everyone who Gina draws into her trap, and don’t you dare listen to anyone who says differently.

The third time they made out .. okay, the third time they made out was at Gina’s apartment. And then the fourth time was at Rosa’s. And then the fifth time was in the ladies bathroom at the precinct. And then it was in the men’s bathroom of the local Macy’s (but you really don’t want to know about that time).

And then it was almost every day and it was definitely every night, but don’t worry. If you asked Rosa, she can stop any time she wants. It’s not like it means anything. She certainly doesn’t _like_ Gina or some such silly nonsense, and if you think that she does, she will punch you in the teeth to prove otherwise. 

If you asked Gina, well, that is just hilarious that you think Rosa will ever want to stop, because no one wants to stop when they get with the Gina, and that is just how Gina likes it and plans to keep it. And it’s not like there is a reason for Gina to stop either. She’s got the hottest girlfriend in the city, and she is so not giving that up, thank you very much, so you better keep walking. Rosa is taken, and so is she.


End file.
